


my sticky feet won't move

by hoeunki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Romance, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: Jisung can't keep his eyes off the really cute boy with the weird laugh and ends up ruining a perfectly good ice cream.





	my sticky feet won't move

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a prompt I saw somewhere and Jisung's selfie where he was complaining about how hot it was in South Korea. stay hydrated, folks!

Jisung, who has been lying on the sofa with his tiny purple electric fan for the past half hour, sighs loudly. It’s really hot today, hot enough to give Mark’s foot a slight tan when he had foolishly left it exposed to the sun’s rays for a mere ten minutes. Even though all the windows and doors were opened to let the wind come in, Jisung could still feel a sticky sheen of sweat forming on his skin and it was annoying the hell out of him. He checks the weather app on his phone out of curiosity.

39 degrees. Jisung groans and rolls onto his stomach. Jaemin gives a concerned glance at the younger boy from his position on the floor next to Donghyuck, whose eyes are glued to whatever video game they were playing.

“You okay there, Sungie?” he asks, turning his attention back to the screen.

Jisung shakes his head. “It’s _so hot_.” They’d put the air conditioning on for a while, but Mark said that his older brother didn’t like running it for too long because electricity bills and whatnot. Aforementioned Mark steps out of the bathroom at this exact moment, slipping into a sleeveless shirt. Donghyuck whistles at him and Mark rolls his eyes in response.

After towelling off his hair, Mark flops down on his beanbag. “We should like, go get ice cream or something. Taeyong-hyung told me that his friend recently bought an ice cream truck and drives around the nearby neighborhoods.”

The promise of ice cream does sound appealing, but Jisung would much rather stay indoors than go outside in the scorching weather and burn his face off. He voices this to his friends and is not surprised when Donghyuck laughs, “that’s why you wear hats and wear sunscreen, idiot.”

Jaemin shrugs and Jisung frowns in disappointment because Jaemin’s role in the group is to take his side in all the arguments and to not let Donghyuck bully him. “Yeah sure, ice cream sounds pretty good,” the brown-haired boy says. “I’ll text Jeno and tell him to meet us.”

 

***

  


After a quick social media stalk, Donghyuck manages to hunt down the current location of the ice cream truck. They spot it at the foot of the slope, parked at a little corner overlooking the canal. The vehicle itself is painted a horrendously bright shade of pink and is decorated with little pixelated cartoon characters that all have cherry heads. He breathes out a quiet “yikes” at the same time Jaemin clasps his hands together and squeals about how cute it is.

The menu is printed on the side of the van, so Jisung scans it for a bit before opening his phone. He lets his hyungs order first, not paying much attention to the happenings around him. It’s only when Jeno asks for a raspberry gelato that Jisung looks up, about to comment on his choice of food. But he doesn’t quite get there, because his eyes land on the person taking their order and his mouth drops open.

He’s short, has hair the color of cotton candy, and is frankly the cutest boy that Jisung has ever laid eyes on in his entire sixteen years of existence.

Jisung’s panicked gay mode activates the moment the mysteriously adorable boy smiles because his eyes practically light up and his cheekbones rise and _wow_ , it’s been less than a minute and he’s already whipped. It barely registers that he’s next in line until Jeno and Jaemin step away and he’s all by himself, standing face-to-face with Cotton Candy Boy. His nametag reads Chenle (which is a nice name, Jisung thinks to himself), and he has his chin propped up on one arm as he leans out.

“Welcome to Cherry Bomb Ice Cream! What would you like today?” his voice is chirpy and sweet and Jisung gulps nervously. His palms are starting to sweat.

He takes a look at the menu again. “I-I’ll have one uh...salted caramel.”

Chenle nods and turns to yell “ONE SALTED CARAMEL, RENJUN-GE” to his coworker, who throws a metal bowl at him and tells him to shut up. Chenle laughs, screechy and grating on the ears, but it’s strangely endearing.

Jisung awkwardly shifts from one to foot to the other because there’s no-one in line behind him and he wants to say something to Chenle but doesn’t quite know what. Chenle looks at him and smiles brightly, and Jisung _really_ hopes that he’s not blushing.

“It’s super hot out, huh?” Chenle starts suddenly. He picks up a plastic lid and fans himself with it. Jisung blinks and looks around.

“Are you...talking to me?” It’s obviously a stupid question, but it slips out of his mouth faster than his brain can comprehend. Chenle dolphin-laughs again but it’s kinder this time around. He nods, the corners of his lips curling into a little smirk.

Jisung scratches his head. “Y-yeah, the temperature’s crazy today.” He silently wishes for Renjun to hurry up with his ice cream so he can escape back to his friends. Not that he doesn’t want to talk to Chenle. He really does, but Jisung’s starting to get embarrassed and his first instinct is to always flee. Especially when there’s a cute guy invovled.

They lapse into silence for a bit until Jisung blurts out, “Aren’t you a little young to be running an ice cream truck?”

The question catches Chenle off-guard before he puts his hands on his hips and pouts. “I’m turning seventeen this November, excuse you. Renjun-ge is eighteen already so no, we’re not too young. I mean, none of us have a driver’s license, but whatever.”

Jisung blinks, bewildered. “You both can’t drive? Then how do you move this thing around?”

Chenle waggles his finger. “I didn’t say we didn’t _know_ how to drive, I said we didn’t have licenses.”

It takes a moment for Jisung’s last brain cells to process the sentence, and when he does, Chenle cuts him off.

“Renjun-ge’s almost legal so Sicheng-ge has been giving him driving lessons and he’s sick today so we decided to take it out for a spin and we promised not to leave this neighborhood. Yes it’s kind of illegal but hey, we’re doing service for the community.”

Jisung can’t really argue with that because yeah, ice cream on a hot day is pretty damn good. Chenle goes off into another tangent, talking about his favorite flavors or something and Jisung finds himself captivated by the way he talks, with big gestures and pretty teeth and a twinkle in his eye.

So he’s not really paying attention when Chenle’s coworker pops up next to him and hands him his order. Jisung mumbles a half-assed thanks, too busy staring at Chenle’s dimpled cheeks, and reaches for the ice cream.

Someone gasps and Jisung doesn’t know why until he realises that his hand is very, very cold.

_No. Way._

It almost physically pains him to face Renjun, who is highly unimpressed at the way Jisung’s hand is gripping the half melted caramel soft serve that he had swirled perfectly. Donghyuck and Jaemin burst into laughter, Jeno’s already got his phone videoing the situation, Mark is staring at him in horror, and Chenle’s giggling uncontrollably.

Jisung wants to die.

“Oh...my...gosh…” Donghyuck wheezes, clutching his stomach. “I can’t believe you just…”

Renjun looks like he’s about to commit murder so Chenle quickly pats him on the back, apologising for talking to Jisung too much. Jisung feels bad because 1) the ice cream looked really good and 2) it’s really _his_ fault because he’s weak for adorable boys.

“I’m so sorry,” Chenle says to Jisung after Renjun retreats back into the kitchen. “I’ll make you another one real quick, okay?”

He disappears for a few minutes, leaving Jisung to endure the teasing from his friends. Mark wipes Jisung’s hand with some tissue and Jaemin keeps cooing about how precious Jisung is and it’s not long before Chenle pops up again, another caramel soft serve in hand. There’s a lopsided smiley face made out of chocolate chips and Jisung feels himself combusting.

“Grab it by the cone this time,” Chenle teases, and Jisung flushes.

“T-thanks,” he mumbles. “It’s Jisung, by the way.”

Chenle beams. “It was nice meeting you, Jisung. Maybe I’ll see you around?” There’s a hopeful tone to his question and it makes Jisung’s heart skip a beat.

“Yeah. I’ll be back for more ice cream. And you,” he adds, but backtracks when he realises how creepy that sounds. “I-I mean to like, talk to you, of course! Because you’re...uh, nice to talk to! And um-”

“Jisung stop flirting and return to your friends challenge: failed!” Donghyuck shouts, but Jisung barely hears him.  

There’s sweat dripping down his back and his shirt is sticking to him, his ice cream is melting fast and he should be uncomfortable and embarrassed, but the only thing on his mind is how beautiful Chenle looks like when he’s laughing like a maniacal dolphin. Renjun comes back and throws Jisung a scrunched up tissue, which he opens to find a set of numbers scrawled onto.

“Maybe you guys can flirt somewhere else that isn’t in a ten meter radius of me,” he suggests. “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”

Jisung pockets the tissue and smiles nervously at Chenle. “I’ll text you later, I guess.” A drop of ice cream rolls down the side of his hand and Jisung licks over his knuckles to catch it. It’s sweet and salty and cold on his tongue.

“I'll be waiting.” Jisung looks up mid-lick to face Chenle, who has the audacity to actually wink at him.

Jisung sputters like the fool he is, but luckily his friends are there because Mark grabs his arm and pulls him away before he can embarrass himself any further.

“Oh sweetie, I had no idea you were this hopeless in front of boys,” Jaemin says, shaking his head.

Jeno nudges Jisung with his elbow. “But he did get the guy's number~” Jisung shoves Jeno away and sticks his tongue out at him.

The sun beats down harder on the streets of Seoul as they make their way back to Mark's house. The asphalt is warm under his slipper-clad feet, and Jisung barely gets to enjoy his ice cream because it melts so fast.

But despite the weather, Jisung concludes that it's a pretty decent day after all. He has a certain fluffy haired ice cream vendor to thank for that.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about all things nct on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/takadactyl) :)


End file.
